


A Burnt Piece Of Our Mind

by IceColdLemonTea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, More characters will be added I swear, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceColdLemonTea/pseuds/IceColdLemonTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the sun went crazy, the Earth was made a dystopia, complete with a deadly virus running around and whatnot. WICKED, an international government, aims to fix and renovate the scorched planet. The nations, however, haven’t completely agreed with their methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Burnt Piece Of Our Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Another rare crossover. Structure might be a bit weird and some facts and events may seem off. Haven't read the whole Maze Runner series yet. Anyway, English is not my first language, and this fic is purely a work of fiction. Enjoy!

It was getting closer, the air growing hotter with each covered distance. He didn’t know if he was gonna survive, this might just be the end, for him and his people. But he was the hero damn it! And heroes always survive. He hoped that his brother and Britain would be safe. And Japan, Japan's cool. He hoped everyone would survive, except maybe for that bastard Russia, but he's covered in snow, so yeah. Well, that snow could just melt and flood his country, that would be nice. He stopped his thoughts of flood murder to think about the situation for a second.

He was in the middle of New York, wearing a suit, complete with a pair of enhanced gloves that Japan invented to block the sun flares. It looks just like the suit you would wear on formal occasions, but then there’s some of them top notch Nano-shield stuff that America didn’t fully understand underneath. He also wore a helmet which covered his head entirely, except for the adjustable glass shell at the front of his face that enables him to see through it. He hoped these things would be strong enough to protect him from the heat and not make his skin burn like deep-fried bacon. 

Without warning, the sun flare stroke,he could feel it annihilating each and every living thing on its path, scorching them. Alfred immediately closed his eyes and took a step back. Only after 40 minutes of simultaneous blinking had the light became tolerable for his eyes. The heat was bearable, courtesy of Japan’s superior technology, and let’s not forget the fact that he was a nation. Though another kind of pain started to sear through his body. He was oh-so-familiar with this feeling, the feeling he felt when he had lost yet another thousand men at war. He was light headed for a moment, and his legs gave up on him. But his land survived for the most part, and he was glad for that.

A sun flare was supposed to strike Earth on this exact day, and although each country has taken every necessary precaution, they just can’t win against nature. And nature was at its angriest now that the sun flare would make everything unstable, tsunamis, extreme climate, and high temperature is only several of the many aftertastes of sunshine overdose. Alfred eyed his surroundings through his fogged glasses. Not a single soul was there, as everyone, well, the wealthier and more important ones, had been taken to an underground safe bunk deep within the grounds of the United States, while the poor and insignificant are left here to defend themselves. He gained enough strength to rise to his feet and pushed upwards the glass cover of the helmet and wiped his glasses with the sleeves of his suit.

As the zenith of the sun flare had gone, he decided to contact the president for further information on the catastrophe that the sun’s rage had caused, and if there would be another fit in the future. Alfred drew back his sleeves, revealing a black watch with a rectangular face. He quickly typed out his and the president’s ID onto the gray screen of his watch and waited for the constant beeping noise to change into static. He lightly hummed an American pop song and tapped his foot to the rhythm to ease his restlessness. Not long after that, the beeping stopped, replaced by said static sound. He again waited for the noise to shift into the lightly-accented voice of his boss.  
Then finally, he heard his president, along with a few others whom he could recognize as his guards. There were sounds of people shuffling and whispering in the background.

“Alfred, you alright there?” The sound was a little bit muffled, but Alfred could make do with this.

“I’m fine, just a bit worried. Although I do know that the peak of the sun flare has passed.”

“Good, I’ll send a team to inspect the area and I’ll tell you what they found. Meanwhile, please contact the other countries on how they are doing.” The sound is becoming more and more constricted.

“Roger that, sir.” And with that, the call ended.

So, first off in his to do list, call Matthew. He did the general process on his watch but typed in Matthew's ID instead. Japan was nice enough to give the communicating watch to every country, every major country at least. He listened for the whispery voice of his brother, waiting impatiently while going through the possible worst case scenarios. He may not look like the type to get anxious, but he does care a lot for his fellow nations. 

“Hey Mattie, you there?” Said Alfred, his voice lilting with one of his many accents.

"Hello, Alfred, are you fine? Is your land burned?" Matthew immediately showered him with questions.

"Of course I'm fine! I'm the hero, right?" He paused, "Many people died, but many also lived, I could feel it." Oh, and the president's order, "So how about you, bro? How are you dealing with all this sunshine?"

"Actually, we've been getting into a little bit of trouble with the snow melting and such. We'll get through somehow." 

"Uh huh, okay, well, I really wanna talk more, but I've got to check on the others. Call you back!"

He ended the call and typed in Arthur's ID.

"Hi Artie!" Alfred greeted, hoping that his worry is masked with the cheerful tone of his voice.

"Alfred? Why are you calling?" Arthur asked.

"To check on you, of course!"

"Sh-Shut up! You're closer to the equator than I am, you should worry about yourself instead." Such a tsundere, as Japan had said.

"So you're good, right? You're fine."

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Casualties are definitely there, some renovations are also needed, but nothing permanent. Now if you're willing to excuse me, my boss is quite literally screaming my name here."

"Oh, okay, haha, see you later!" A beep ended the call.

After he called the others, he noticed that the countries located on the equator didn't answer his call. He hoped they were fine. But his hope was thrown out of the window as he then received news from his boss that every land between the Tropic of Cancer and the Tropic of Capricorn was completely obliterated, their ecosystem permanently destroyed. His heart broke a little, remembering his cousin Mexico and the rest of the now dead countries. The other countries only suffered repairable damage and as long as they have the will, their land could be renovated. Their people, however, can never be restored. 

He also needed to arrange things with his people, about this sun flare and how to prevent further destruction and such. But eh, that's future work. For now, he just wanted to get away from the ball of fire and into the safe bunk, and to meet his governors and discuss further inquiries. Man, it's hot in here.


End file.
